Fantacia
by yukii04
Summary: como seria tu pareja perfecta, asano? y la tuya karma? podría ser un hombre? podría ser él? asakar. asanoxakabane. gakushuuxkarma. yaoi. lemmon.
**Fantacia.**

 **Ansatsu kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Lemmon, yaoi.**

 **Narración en segunda persona.**

 **Cuando la letra este en** _ **cursiva**_ **es la parte de asano, sino de karma.**

 **AsaKar.**

 **Fantasía.**

Las palabras de Kayano rodeaban tu cabeza.

"¿alguna vez pensaste en tener una novia?"

¿Que sería el tener una novia? Jamás te habías preguntado eso, nunca te interesaron tanto las chicas. Es verdad que te habías unido mucho a Kayano desde que te confesó lo de Nagisa, pero nunca pasaste de una gran amistad con ella. Okuda era solo una gran compañera, una buena amiga y buena cómplice. Nakamura era como tú amiga lesbiana (aunque de verdad no lo sea) podrías llegar a verla por el lado de la perversión pero jamás la tocarías.

¿Cómo sería tu novia perfecta?

…

 _La declaración de esa chica te dejó desconcertado. Muchas chicas te habían dicho que les gustabas pero ninguna te pidió salir con ella. Y ¿Qué con esa respuesta?_

" _no me encuentro interesado en una relación formal"_

 _Por favor Gakushuu, te mueres por tener un agujero permanente, pero el edifico principal no puede saber que eres un pervertido verdad. Además, apuesto que lo que más te molesta de una relación es la parte de "formal" no quieres la típica novia correcta que saque dieces y sea un ángel a la vista de tu padre._

 _¿Cómo sería tu novia perfecta?_

…

Tiene que ser inteligente, linda, que te haga rabiar, que te espere para ir juntos a casa, que se anime a desafiar la autoridad contigo, que te haga correr por el primer lugar en las notas, que aparente ser correcta… porque ¿Quién sospecharía de una mariposa?

…

 _Tiene que ser inteligente, linda, que te haga rabiar, que te diga que la acompañes a casa, que desafié la autoridad y a tu papá, que te haga correr por el primer lugar en las notas, que de vuelta el mundo… porque ¿Quién se aburriría de una araña?_

…

Piénsala físicamente, no te gustan mucho las curvas, te parecen muy sobrevaloradas, tiene que ser plana en todo sentido ¿verdad? No te gusta mucho el pelo largo… ya Akabane, no te mientas más, ya lo habías aceptado, no decaigas.

Te gustan los chicos.

…

 _Físicamente no tendría que ser muy común, quieres algo que sobresalga, él tiene que tener algo que lo haga verlo entre la multitud… ¿EL? ¿Ya lo recordaste? ¿Cuándo nos quedamos hasta las ocho de la mañana discutiendo tu sexualidad?_

 _No te gustan las chicas._

…

Entonces, físicamente ¿cómo lo quieres? No tiene que ser más alto ni más bajo que vos, tiene que medir casi lo mismo, quieres que tenga los músculos definidos pero sin exagerar, no quieres que sea más fuerte que vos.

¿Alguna vez penaste si ibas a dar o recibir?

…

 _Y físicamente… ¿Cómo quieres que sea? No te puede pasar de altura ni ser mucho más bajo, aproximadamente lo mismo que vos, algo de músculos no vendrían mal ¿verdad? Pero ni tanto, como los tuyos._

 _¿Alguna vez pensaste si te la meterían?_

…

Te gusta el naranja.

…

 _Te gusta el rojo._

…

 **Acéptalo, te gusta…**

Gakushuu.

 _Akabane._

…

No eres tonto, ya lo habías pensado, ya lo habías analizado ¿recuerdas la vez que te masturbaste analmente para "acostumbrarte"? ¿Recuerdas en que pensabas? Me sorprende la poca memoria que tienes para esto.

…

 _Lo quieres hacer tuyo, la última vez que te masturbaste pensabas en la chica perfecta para ti, increíblemente era plana y pelirroja ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que cuando aceleraste el ritmo el largo cabello rojo cambio por uno corto? Acéptalo, era Akabane._

…

 **Ya, déjate llevar, recuérdalo.**

 **Recuerda a ese chico que te saca de tus casillas.**

 **Que te desafía y te enloquece.**

 **Recuérdalo y atiende la necesidad de tus pantalones.**

…

No puedes evitarlo, lo ves sobre ti, con esa sonrisa de superioridad, entrando y saliendo te ti. Ese cabello anaranjado mecerse al son de sus embestidas.

Te vuelve loco.

…

 _Déjalo salir, deja de mentirte. Esa persona que tienes debajo de ti y gime tu nombre no es otro que karma. Pareces desesperado al penetrarlo en tu propia imaginación._

 _Te vuelve loco._

…

Sacas tu erección de tu pantalón sin dejar de imaginártelo y comienzas a masturbarte, pero por favor, no es suficiente. Te quitas el pantalón entero y te bajas los calzones. Te recuestas en la cama y sin dejar la primera acción comienzas a lamer dos dedos.

…

 _Te aprieta, no lo toleras, la tela quema. Dejas escapara ti erección y apoyas tu espalda en la silla, dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto tu mano comienza a recorrer tu falo. Quieres que el que te alivie sea él, solo él._

…

Gime, gimes su nombre y no lo contienes, estas solo en casa y nadie te va a escuchar, los dedos que entran no se comparan a lo que tiene Asano. Lo necesitas.

…

 _Jadeos, jadeos y jadeos salen de tu boca en busca de la suya, no va a detenerlos, no esta para besarte y callarte con sus labios. Pero quieres._

…

"gakushuu"

Gritas y resuena por todo el primer piso de tu casa.

…

" _karma"_

 _Lo llamas en un jadeo ronco que suena en tu habitación._

…

 **Terminas, y esa es tu señal para volver esa fantasía realidad.**

 **Sales de tu cuarto y decidido vas a buscarlo.**

…

Pero no llegas muy lejos, el pelinaranja está en la esquina de tu casa golpeando un poste de luz. Te acercas dudoso y lo miras algo sonrojado.

"¿Qué haces, gakushuu?"

Preguntas a unos pasos de él.

…

 _No lo aguantas, lo besas. Unes tus labios con los suyos en un beso fuerte y hasta desesperado._

 _Para tu sorpresa corresponde._

 _Rodea tu nuca con sus brazos y tú aprietas su cintura con los tuyos._

 _Lo deseabas._

…

Sientes tus piernas temblar y crees que te desmallaras.

Intensificas el beso en busca de expresar lo que sientes.

Da igual que sean las dos de la mañana y estén en plena vía pública.

Lo deseabas.

…

 _Sientes como se separa de ti, pero no deja de darte besos por todos lados. Toma tu mano y te adentra a su casa._

 _Te saca la ropa con desesperación y aunque te sorprendes por la perversión del pelirrojo sonríes de lado entre besos y haces lo mismo con su ropa._

…

Ya al llegar a tu habitación Asano no se contiene, te tumba en tu cama y comienza a besarte. De a poco la ropa de ambos acaba en el suelo marcas rojas en todo tu cuerpo.

Te sorprende que el presidente del consejo estudiantil sea un pervertido de primera, pero te gusta, sino seria aburrido.

…

 _Un dedo, dos dedos, tres dedos._

 _Lo escuchas gemir sin parar al sentir pare tuya dentro de él. No puedes evitar pensar en lo que será cuando entre tu miembro._

" _por favor"_

 _Suplica y obedeces. Retiras tus dedos de su interior y te posicionas entre sus piernas. Adentras el glande en su ano y dejas escapar un jadeo ronco ante la presión._

…

No lo aguantas, lo necesitas entero. Rodeas su cadera con tus piernas y en un movimiento haces que se adentre del todo.

Gritas por el dolor que de a poco se convierte en placer. Arqueas tu espalda a la vez que ves a Gakushuu perder el equilibrio y sostenerse a penas con sus manos a un lado de tu pecho.

Los ojos cerrados del pelinaranja, esa expresión en el rostro indescriptible de placer y sorpresa. Esos jadeos te enloquecen.

…

 _Lo escuchas gemir_ _y te acercas aún más a su rostro y comienzas las envestidas a escasos centímetros de su cara._

 _Lo vez retorcerse a medida que la velocidad aumenta y ya no lo aguantas. Metes tu lengua en su boca en un beso desesperado y el corresponde apresurado._

 _Sus manos que antes apretaban las sábanas blancas, ahora arañan tu espalda. Muerdes, lames y chupas su boca con hambre de él._ _Sus gemidos cortados te enloquecen._

…

No lo aguantas más, te corres y sientes como su semen se escurre entre tus piernas. En un grito por llegar a la cúspide del placer dejas escapar tus sentimientos hacia él y caes rendido.

…

 _Te sorprendes al escucharlo pero caes sobre él y le sonríes devolviéndole exactamente las mismas palabras…_

" _ **te amo idiota"**_

 **Fin**

 **Tal vez, solo tal vez quedó algo confuso pero bue, tenía ganas.**

 **Pos si alguien se la aguantó, gracias por leer y cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario (de todo, del clima, del oscar de di caprio…) es bienvenida en los comentarios (valga la redundancia)**

 **Bessos… yukii :3**


End file.
